


rollercoaster

by gamux



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was the big deal, man?" Martyn asked, almost jokingly, somewhat angrily. "Putting all those signs up! Almost scared us half to death, that did!"</p><p>Strippin pulled down his mask to flash Martyn a toothy grin. “Enjoyed my little prank, did you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	rollercoaster

It scared them.

It was harmless enough, just a sign with a simple message written in a somewhat familiar and heavy-handed scrawl, inviting them to play a game of find-the-clues-and-follow-the-signs. But they were way out, hundreds of blocks from any other player - they knew of -, all alone in their little clearing, and as far as they knew none of the others knew they were there.

Evidently not, as it turned out.

And it scared them.

Toby, poor kid, was instantly panicked, jumping to a number of horrible conclusions that would ultimately result in their deaths, expressing them to his friend in vivid detail, complete with exaggerated actions.

"Jeez, Toby, calm down!" Martyn chided, pulling him to his feet after he’d demonstrated how he’d fall to the floor with a sword through his chest when the mysterious sign placer attacked. "If you’re that scared, I’ll go check this out and you can stay back and guard the camp."

"But what if they-"

"Toby, think about it. Either way, I’m more likely to be in hot water than you. If anyone comes by just hide in the mine. I’ll be back in a while, alright?"

He still looked hesitant, but Martyn gave him a reassuring smile and pat on the back, leaving without another word. He followed the first sign into the woods and found the second one hidden away behind some ferns, the sapling symbol carved into the trunk of the tree.

Martyn frowned a little. These were his trees and it was his job to protect them. If there’s someone walking around marking them with his symbol without his permission, he needs to have a stern talking to them. So he ventured on, to the third sign and onwards, hoping to track down this mysterious person.

By the tenth sign he was getting sick of traipsing about, and the sky was beginning to darken. After the twelfth sign he was led into a clearing with a final sign, spelling out a congratulations. Martyn looked around and sighed angrily, hands on hips. All that work and running around for nothing.

He turned to leave but the bushes to his left rustled and a figure stepped out, startling him so badly he let out a yelp and landed on his backside. The figure laughed, and extended a hand to help him up.

"Strippin!"

His eyes closed and Martyn guessed he was smiling underneath the mask that obscured the lower half of his face. He pulled Martyn up roughly, with such force that the sprite’s resulting forward momentum almost saw him floored him again.

"Hey, Littlewood, long time no see! How’ve you been?"

"Good, man, we’re doing great, Toby and I." Martyn nodded. He crossed his arms and stepped a little closer to the rail crafter, and despite himself the other stepped back, feeling a little intimidated under his hard stare.

"What was the big deal, man?" Martyn asked, almost jokingly, somewhat angrily. "Putting all those signs up! Almost scared us half to death, that did!"

Strippin pulled down his mask to flash Martyn a toothy grin. “Enjoyed my little prank, did you?”

Martyn raised an eyebrow at him and it only served to make Strippin’s smile grow wider. He laughed, and even after the small panic attack he’d had about the whole situation, Martyn laughed too, joining in on the infectious chorus.

"How did you know I’d come alone?"

Strippin shrugged. “I didn’t, really, but I guessed Toby either wouldn’t want to come or you’d make him stay back anyway.”

"I’ve got something to show you, by the way." he said, pulling on Martyn’s arm lightly. They travelled further along in the clearing, right to the opposite edge. As they got closer Martyn noticed rails on blocks of wood that he hadn’t seen before.

Strippin gestured proudly at them. “I found Benji and we started making rails again! Aren’t these the finest tracks you’ve ever seen?”

"I honestly wouldn’t know, Strippin."

"I guess not." He produced a mine cart, placing it on the tracks and tapping the side. "Wanna try it out?"

Martyn took the hand he offered to help him into the cart and smiled. “Sure.”

The rail crafter jumped into the cart behind him, and with the click of a button they were off. The track started out gently, simply up and down with a few turns like a roller coaster. At one point it went up a small hill, but the drop on the other side was phenomenal. There were launcher rails and sharp turns, and a heart stopping race through an unlit cave with mobs on their tail.

Martyn enjoyed the ride no matter how many times he was momentarily convinced he was going to die. He whooped as they shot down the steep hills, and at a few points clung desperately to Strippin for fear of falling out or being eaten by mobs. Strippin didn’t mind, and Martyn could swear he felt the rail crafter smile smugly as he held onto him.

They rolled to a stop in a place Martyn recognised - his camp was just over that rise, and if he squinted he could see Toby milling about the campfire. They hopped out of the cart, out of breath and grinning like morons.

"That was really fun!" Martyn breathed, supporting himself against a tree to stop his shaking legs from collapsing under him. Strippin nodded, doubled over. "We should do it again some time. Maybe you can teach us a bit about railcraft? And we could teach you about machines!"

Strippin shook his head. “I think we’ll stick to railcraft.” He pulled the blonde into a hug and patted him on the back. “See you soon, eh?”

They parted ways, but they only got a few steps before Martyn called out over his shoulder.

"Strippin! One last thing."

Strippin turned to him. “Yes?”

"You better get those damn rails out of my forest."


End file.
